An entity that provides Information Technology (“IT”) services to an enterprise customer is faced with a challenge of constant vigilance to identify and address potential risks to the customer and the customer' systems. In today's complex virtualized and cloud environments, an operator that is tasked with reviewing IT events and identifying risks may review hundreds of IT events per day.